Rendevouz In Paris
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: 007, his best friend in crime, Felix Leiter, and James's two year old daughter, Lulu, go to Paris to hunt down new criminals working together to bring down James Bond. While there, though, James is kidnapped and replaced with one of the evil workers...and this guy looks exactly like him!
1. Chapter 1

Paris, France; probably most widely known as the 'City of Love'. Its romantic site attractions and French being a romantic language, it's a popular hotspot for newlyweds on their honeymoon or couples celebrating their anniversaries. It was also a well known place for villains and criminals to plan out new schemes and ways to take down the British Intelligence Agency...especially one person in particular.

A man known as François Prudhomme was in his headquarters plotting some twisted scheme and discussing matters to a colleague over the phone. His feet propped up onto his desk surface leaning back in his leather chair comfortably, he continued listening to his colleague and tell him the details of his plan.

"So, as I was saying, the plan consists of many small details that I can't go into without revealing everything. You know how those things go...some things just have to remain confidential in this business, you know what I mean?" Prudhomme remarked.

The person on the other line of the phone responded with something, making Prudhomme laugh hardy.

"Oh, you get me so well, don't you, buddy ol' pal."

Prudhomme was about to go on, when two of his associates knocked on his office door, standing in the doorway. They patiently waited to see whether or not their boss would acknowledge them to step forward or not.

Both associates were in suits and ties that fitted them nicely and secure. They had, along with their apparel, were black gangster hats and gun holders attached to their shiny black belts. Both showed no emotions whatsoever on their pasty faces. Both held firm, undetectable motions, locking their emotions away in a black hole of no return.

Prudhomme frowned and grew silent for a brief moment, before speaking, again.

"I'll have to call you back; something's come up." Prudhomme finally spoke.

The person said something.

"Yep, bye,"

Without another word, Prudhomme hung up the phone and stared at it blankly for several seconds before snapping his eyes up to his two associates.

"I'm assuming the search was a fail, gentlemen?" Prudhomme questioned, less than pleasant.

"Negative, Prudhomme," The taller gentlemen answered.

"We've searched every speck of this city and no sign whatsoever." The shorter of the two answered.

"And still no trace of him," The first one added on.

"Men, I have things to do, big plans ahead of us; I do not like obstacles interfering with those propositions." Prudhomme spoke, coldly. He rose from his desk and stood staring down at his two associates while saying so.

"We understand," One associate spoke.

"I don't believe that regardless," Prudhomme commented.

"You wanna try looking for him; it's like trying to locate a needle in a haystack." Another associate answered.

"Are you back talking me?" Prudhomme snarled.

"Nothing of the sort, Prudhomme." The associate remarked, appalled.

"It's just mere impossible to find him, Prudhomme. For all we know, he could be anywhere." The other associate commented.

Prudhomme snapped his head back at the two from looking out his window.

"I will not have him foil my plot for world domination, do I make myself clear?" Prudhomme hissed.

Both associates nodded understanding their leader completely.

Prudhomme gave a wicked smile.

"Good...glad we could come to terms with that." Prudhomme answered.

As Prudhomme sat down back at his desk, one of the associates asked him a question.

"So...what do you plan on doing about it?"

Prudhomme shot a look back up at his two associates before him.

"What do you mean by that?" Prudhomme questioned.

"How do you plan on stopping him from interfering with your plans, if we can't even locate him?"

"Surely he's got backup and plotting something to bring us down at this very moment."

"You boys don't worry about it one bit; I'll handle him my own way in my own time...on my _own _terms." Prudhomme answered.

"You think you'll get away with it?" One associate asked.

"You've seen what he's capable of, sir." The other one added.

"Don't worry...after I'm done with him, those British scum better have someone in mind of being the next 007. Mr. Bond doesn't stand a chance against me." Prudhomme scowled.

The two associates smiled wickedly and nodded, walking out of their boss's office. Prudhomme was left to himself wandering around in his own twisted mind of what he had exactly planned out for the beloved, well known, most respected 00 agent out of the British Intelligence Agency.


	2. Chapter 2

A sunny, clear blue sky day set over the city of London. Not a speck of cloud in sailed high above the city. Somewhere alongside a creek on a soft patch of green grass and underneath in the shade of an old oak tree lay James Bond on a blanket tossing his two year old daughter, Lulu, in the air, who was giggling about the entire thing.

James had on a button up checkered pattern shirt with long sleeves and shorts on. Lulu simply had on a little white lace dress with a light pink t-shirt on underneath and little white socks to go with. James had his sandals on the side of the blanket.

Everytime Lulu came back to his hands, James brought her close to his face and nuzzled her nose while pretending he was eat her up. The little toddler found this funny, making James continue to do the same thing over again, repeatedly. He eventually stopped and brought Lulu down against his chest and held her close to him. James smiled at Lulu, who was smiling down at her father's face, still giggling. Their sweet little moment ended, when James heard his phone ring coming from his car. James looked back at the car then to Lulu and sighed.

He got up and carried Lulu in his arms over to his car parked in the grass nearby and answered the phone hooked up inside his automobile.

"Hello," James answered. The man seemed to handle it like a pro with a phone in one hand and a two year old on the other side on his hip. Lulu gently bit and sucked on her fingers, as her dad talked to whoever it was on the phone.

"007, sorry to disturb you on your day off." M spoke.

"No worries, M, what is it?" James answered, nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Something's come up; can you meet me in my office?"

"When do you want me there?"

Lulu started babbling about something for a short little bit. James looked over and sweetly kissed her little head, as he waited for an answer from M.

"Whenever you can; the sooner the better." M answered.

"Is it alright, if I brought Lulu in?" James questioned.

"Not at all; always like it, when I get a chance to see the little Bond girl."

"On my way,"

James hung up and looked over at Lulu.

"Looks like we'll have to cut time with Daddy short, for today." James answered, nicely.

Lulu leaned her head against James's shoulder and hung onto him.

"You mind going to the office with me?" James questioned.

"Daddy," Lulu answered with a smile.

James smiled and walked over to the back side of the car to put Lulu in her car seat.

"You don't care where you go, just as long as I'm there, don't you?" James spoke, smiling.

After putting Lulu in her carseat, James jumped into the driver's side and drove off.

James went home to change into one of his suits and drove into the city to the agency building. James opened the door of Eve Moneypenny's office and threw his hat on the coat rack. It spun around a little then stopped on the hook it landed on. Eve simply smiled, knowing who had come in. She looked over and saw the 00 agent enter in with Lulu on one side of him.

"See you're playing 'Dad' there, again, Mr. Bond?" Eve giggled.

She couldn't help but find the sight adorable of James with his two year old.

"Yeah, kind of a regular thing, now." James answered.

Eve turned to face Lulu and beamed.

"Lulu, how are you, today?" She cooed to the toddler.

Lulu, biting on her fingers, smiled at Eve, not saying a single word.

Eve giggled.

As James was about to flirt with the secretary, he remembered why he was here.

"Is M available," James questioned.

Eve pushed a button on her desk phone.

"M, Mr. Bond is here to see you, as requested." Eve answered.

"Send him in, Miss Moneypenny." M answered from his office phone.

James nodded, walked over to the door leading to M's office, and entered in. He saw M, as always, sitting at his desk, and Q standing besides him on the left.

"Ah, 007; please have a seat." M spoke.

James sat down in the leather chair across from M and sat Lulu in his lap.

"What is it that's come up, M?" James questioned.

"François Prudhomme; his name ring a bell to you?" M questioned.

"Not that I can recall, why do ask?"

"According to our insiders, he's lately been stirring up chaos in north eastern France."

"North eastern France, that's where Paris is, if I'm remembering my geography correctly."

"Exactly, 007,"

"What's he want in Paris?"

"Unknown; we have reasons to believe he's secretly working for SPECTRE, but he works as his own group or union known as FEAR."

"Sounds legitimate to me, M."

"He has several plots of attacks, many of which are targeted on the agency and yourself."

"What would François Prudhomme want anything to do with me?"

"He's very well aware of all the successful missions you have taken on and completed. He feels as if you're a threat to him."

"Well, he should,"

"Don't be so cocky, 007," Q commented.

James glanced at Q then back at M.

M looked over at Lulu and smiled.

"Well, hello there, little lady; how are you doing?" M questioned, sweetly.

Lulu chewed on her fingers staring at M. She had a look of being unsure and unsatisfied with who she was being confronted with. Q smiled and walked over towards where James was sitting, knelt down, and looked at Lulu in the eyes.

"I'll bet you listen better than your daddy, don't yah." Q cooed.

Lulu looked at Q briefly, then she turned her head and buried her face into James's chest, grabbing onto him tighter. James held her close to comfort her then back up at M and Q.

"Nothing personal, she's just shy is all." James answered.

"I have your flight to Paris scheduled for tomorrow morning. Felix is flying in tonight, and he shall join you on your assignment in Paris." M reported.

"What about Lulu," James questioned.

"Why do you think Felix is coming along. Someone's gotta stay with Lulu and care for her, while the other one's out looking for Prudhomme."

James nodded.

"Thank you, M," James answered.

"Good luck, 007," M replied.

"007, a stop at my place before leaving." Q commented, following James out of M's office.

James nodded and followed Q out of the office.

James walked around Q's place to a table where a bunch of new equipment lay before James's eyes. James sat Lulu down besides him and went on with his work. Lulu stood besides James closely, as she watched others do their jobs and stared at all the different and strange tools in front of her. Being two, she was curious to know what each of them did and how they functioned. However, fearing to leave her father's side for a moment's notice, she chose to stay next to him and grabbed a hold of James's pants.

"Now, some of this equipment is highly delicate, so pay close attention, 007." Q stated.

James nodded.

"So what is all of this stuff?" James asked, playing with one of the objects.

"I'll start off with the one that you're playing with," Q sneered, slightly; he grabbed the object out of James's grasp while saying this. "This is a scanner that can read through buildings and track down people you're trying to locate. This here is a pin with a laser attached to it; to activate it, you push down on that tiny little blue button. Here you have a brief case; inside it consists of many tools you have used in the past in their correct compartments. Ones that include a geiger counter, a bug detector, a pager, a lektor decoder, a tape recorder camera, a homing pill, and more."

"Sounds useful,"

"What's different about this brief case is that it contains a gas so powerful, it can temporarily blind someone up to 72 hours."

"72 hours of complete loss of sight...sounds intriguing."

"Very well might be, 007."

"Anything else I might need in use."

"Your car is all cleaned and good to go, you have your gun, there's ammunition refills for your gun in your brief case, and your daughter's about to stick her hand in a laser that can burn her hand off."

"Excellent,"

James almost immediately stopped and snapped his head back at Lulu. Q repeated the same motion simultaneously.

"Lulu," James screamed.

James ran like the speed of light to Lulu, who was curious to know what the blue ray of light was that was emitting from a small, black cylinder like tube structure being controlled by a worker for Q. Lulu was a millisecond from touching the laser beam, when James scooped her up in his arms and held her tight against him. He sighed with relief seeing she was alright.

"What were you doing, Lulu?" James cried, gasping for air.

"What dat do, Daddy?" Lulu asked, pointing.

"It hurts people, sweetie; don't try and touch things like that. A lot of this stuff can really hurt you, if you aren't careful."

"I sowwy, Daddy," Lulu said, sadly.

James sighed and kissed Lulu's little head and hugged her tight.

"I'm just glad you're alright." James answered, nuzzling her little head.

"Don't you know better than to keep an eye on your daughter?" Q criticized.

"Don't you know to tell your assistants to turn off their death weapons with her in here?" James responded back, harshly.

Q didn't answer; James did make a valid point.

"Daddy," Lulu questioned.

James looked down at her.

"Do you go bye bye, now?" She asked, sadly.

James smiled.

"Yes, Lulu; we go bye bye, now." James answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had arrived, and Felix met up with James at the airport. The two men, along with Lulu, boarded their plane and headed off for Paris.

James and Felix sat on the right of the plane in seats of three, the hallway, then another seat of three. Felix sat on the seat next to the hallway, and James sat in the seat next to the window with Lulu in his lap. Every now and then, James placed Lulu down in the middle seat, when his arms or legs grew tired. At the moment, Lulu was in his lap playing with a plush doll.

"I wonder what this Prudhomme character's like." Felix wondered.

"Don't know; first time I've heard of him." James answered.

"Do you think he's connected to anyone else in someway?"

"In what way do you mean, Felix?"

"Like SPECTRE connected,"

"Possible; M said that's what they think. Can never be quite sure, though."

"Can say that again,"

"Daddy, where Pawis," Lulu asked.

"Oh, it's a little ways away from London." James answered.

"Where car go,"

"It'll be at the airport waiting for us, when we land."

"When dat,"

"You'll be there, when you wake up from your nap, soon."

"No nap,"

"I think your dolly wants a nap."

"No,"

James sighed and looked at Felix for assistance. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of yelling at Lulu to listen to him.

"Daddy will give you a cookie, if you go nigh nigh." Felix spoke.

"No," Lulu answered, smiling.

"What's it gonna take to get you to take a nap, kid?" James asked, kindly.

"Sing, Daddy," Lulu pleaded.

James smiled and did as he was told. When he finished singing softly, Lulu had fallen asleep leaning her head against James's chest. James gently picked her up and set her down in the next seat between him and Felix.

"Certainly like her dad," Felix commented, smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" James looked up, wondering.

"You both can be very stubborn at points."

James gave a glare at Felix then went back to looking out the window.

James and Felix arrived in Paris and headed for James's car, which was waiting for them outside the terminal. James drove, Felix in the passenger side, and Lulu in the back in her car seat, still sound asleep the whole ride to the hotel.

The three arrived to their hotel, and James checked them in at the front desk and headed to the seventh floor. James unlocked the door, and the three came in, put their luggage down, and then sat down on their beds to rest for a bit. By this time, Lulu had woke up and now was coloring on the bed she shared with James. James and Felix were in their very tiny kitchen talking about the assignment.

"You think bringing Lulu was a smart decision?" James questioned.

"Nowhere else you could've taken her." Felix replied.

"No, but I could've left her at home with Laurel."

Laurel was Lulu's nanny, when James was out of town, at work, or out with some of his friends.

"She'll be fine; one of us will always be here with her." Felix answered.

"And what if Prudhomme gets a hold of her?" James questioned.

Him or Felix getting kidnapped and tortured was one thing; Lulu getting kidnapped and tortured was another. James would not simply be able to live with himself, if something were to happen to his daughter.

"He won't; no one will harm Lulu." Felix answered.

James looked over at his daughter, who was innocently coloring a picture on their shared bed. He could not bare the thought of her getting into someone like Prudhomme's grasp. He would rather die than live knowing that fact.

"I'll certainly do everything I can to make sure she stays safe." James spoke.

"And I don't doubt for a moment you'll do anything else but." Felix replied.

James nodded, then the two went onto another topic of discussion.

"Tomorrow will be a living nightmare." James answered.

"Yeah; we'll just have to let it run its course and see how Lulu does with you leaving her here with me." Felix answered.

"What is it do you think Prudhomme has so secretly planned, he feels the need to get rid of me to accomplish it?"

"I don't know; it could be anything, for all we know."

"True; you do make a valid argument."

"I wonder how much information he has on you."

"The little, the better,"

"Agreed,"

"It's gotta be something big, though, if he wants to get rid of me before executing it."

"Probably is,"

Night arrived, and James and Felix were getting ready for bed. James lay in his bed covered up with Lulu besides him, and Felix in his bed. Lulu had fallen asleep about three hours earlier than the two grown men.

"Where are you gonna start, tomorrow?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, probably up near some beaches, casual places and work my way up from there." James replied.

Felix nodded.

"Felix, if I don't come back tomorrow," James was interrupted.

"I'll come looking for you, don't worry." Felix answered.

James smiled and nodded.

"Good night, then," James spoke, softly.

"Night, James," Felix replied.

The two men closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning had arrived, and James was dressed in his usual suit and tie. His brief case lay on the table along with another bag filled with extra clothing in it all ready to go. Felix stood by Lulu, who was saying goodbye to her daddy. Being only two, she did not exactly grasp the whole concept of leaving and coming back.

James was knelt down on the floor and hugging her tight.

"Now, you have a fun day with Felix, here. I'll be back tonight, and then we can do something together." James spoke, smiling.

Lulu held onto her daddy. She did not know what would happen next, but she could sense she would not like it.

James held onto her a little longer, then released her and kissed her tiny little forehead. James rose to his feet, leaned over, and patted Lulu's little head gently. He walked over to the table, grabbed his brief case and sack, then headed towards the door. He turned around once more, smiling at both Felix and Lulu. He waved 'bye' to Lulu, opened the door, and closed it behind him.

Lulu ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy...Daddy," Lulu wailed. "Daddy, come back; no go, no go!" The little toddler began crying and sobbing.

Felix knelt down besides her and comforted her.

"Daddy's gonna come back soon, I promise." Felix answered.

"Daddy go 'byebye'," Lulu sobbed.

"Only for a little bit; he'll come back."

"Daddy...I want my Daddy,"

James was in Nice, France within one hour after taking a private jet provided by MI6 for him. He scouted a beach, the Promenade des Anglais, and set down a beach towel, an umbrella to provide shade, and applied sunscreen to protect him from sunrays.

He was in nothing more, for the moment, other than swim shorts. He walked in the sand with his bare feet, looking around for something that might help him more with his assignment. He noticed quite a few pretty girls walking around, then noticed one being massaged by someone that looked highly peculiar. Curious, he decided to approach the two and have a little chat with them.

"Enjoying the sun, today, are we?" James questioned, with a smile.

The girl looked up him, wearing her designer sunglasses. She had long blonde hair and very tan skin, from what James could tell. She smiled at him, finding him very attractive.

"Why, hello there, handsome; what's your name?" She spoke, under James's spell.

"I'm James; any you are?" He asked, returning a smile.

"Chantal," She answered.

"Nice name for a pretty girl."

"Well, Mr. James, aren't we familiar with how to speak to a lady."

James snickered.

"No, just experience, is all." James answered.

Chantal smiled at him.

"And who is this fine young fellow, here?" James questioned.

"This is my masseuse; Jean-Luc." Chantal answered.

"Good day to you, sir." James spoke.

Jean-Luc looked up then back down at Chantal, until he realized who he was. He snapped his head back up and eyed James cautiously.

"Care to join me for some lunch?" James asked.

"I would love to," Chantal answered.

Chantal rose from her towel and grabbed a hold of James's hand, then the two were off to have lunch with one another.

Jean-Luc waited, until they had gone off together, then grabbed out something resembling a walkie-talkie.

"Pierre, dit Prudhomme Monsieur Bond est ici à Nice." Jean-Luc spoke.

"Oui, Monsieur," Pierre answered.

The two hung up, and Jean-Luc walked off to another part of the beach to search out for anything else that might be suspicious or someone possibly working with James in his assignment.

James and Chantal were at a near by diner eating their lunch. James in his blue suit he had worn once in Miami Beach, while dealing with Goldfinger. Chantal was wearing flip flops and a brown pull on dress to wear over her bikini. Both adults had drinks and a plate of fruit.

"So, what are you doing in Nice, James?" Chantal asked.

"Oh, business work," James answered.

"You're involved in business; which one?"

"Uh, social work,"

"Didn't know there was such a business."

"Oh yes; it's very popular in England."

"I could tell you were from the UK with your accent."

James smiled at Chantal then took a sip of his drink.

"How long have you been in your field of work?" Chantal questioned.

"Quite a while, now." James answered.

"I see; you have any family?"

"A daughter, that's all,"

"Oh, so you're married?"

James laughed.

"Anything but the sort." James chuckled.

"Good, so you're available."

James gave a hypnotising smile.

"I am," James answered.

"So, this daughter of your's...how old is she?" Chantal asked.

"Two and a half,"

"She talk a lot?"

"No, she's a good girl. Has a little trouble, though, when I leave her behind." James then began to think of Lulu and hoped that she was doing alright. The scared look on her face when he left had been enough for him to reconsider and go back to her, again.

"Little girls tend to have an emotional bond with their fathers at that young of an age. I learned about it in college in my psychology class." Chantal answered.

"You took psychology," James remarked.

"Sure did,"

"Pretty and intelligent, I see."

James and Chantal leaned forward and kissed one another, then back to talking, eating...and then some other stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu sat on the floor by her doll, a few other toys, and was currently coloring a picture. She had not felt like playing, since James had left earlier that morning. The day just did not seem to end to her. She knew that her dad would return, when it got dark out, but night never seemed to be near by to her. She sighed and continued drawing and coloring.

Felix came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and drying his hair with a small towel. He looked over at Lulu and smiled small.

"Your daddy should be coming home, soon there, kiddo." Felix answered.

"I miss Daddy," Lulu sadly, answered.

"I know...I know you do,"

"Where he go, Fewix?"

"He went on a little trip, is all."

"He gonna come back?"

"Yes, you're daddy will come back."

"When Daddy come back?"

Felix was about to answer, when he heard the door unlock from the other side. James walked in back in his suit and looked just as he did, when he left that morning.

"Daddy," Lulu squealed. She ran to James, who had his arms open, and hugged him tight. James lifted her up and held her close.

"Hey there, you; did you miss me?" James cooed.

"I miss you, Daddy," Lulu said this, then buried her face into his shoulder.

James smiled, kissed her tiny head, then began swaying her from side to side, as he began talking to Felix.

"Ah, well, how did today go, Felix?" James questioned, bouncing his little toddler side to side.

"Fine after she got over her little crying fit she had, when you left." Felix answered.

James looked at Lulu with a smile and a certain look in his eyes.

"Did you have a crying fit?" James teased.

Lulu buried her face into James's shoulder then looked up at him and giggled.

James smirked.

"You're goofy," James answered, slightly chuckling.

"How was the search in Nice?" Felix asked.

"Oh, uh...very successful," James answered.

Felix eyed him suspiciously.

"Doesn't sound like it," Felix answered.

"What makes you say that?" James questioned.

"By what do you mean 'successful'?"

"Oh, a number of things,"

Felix was silent for another moment then eyed James down.

"You're talking about a girl, aren't you?" Felix answered.

James was silent.

"Not in particular," James answered.

"Mm hm; what's her name?" Felix questioned.

"...Chantal,"

"Did she help you in anyway track down this Prudhomme we're after?"

"...not exactly,"

Felix smirked then walked off shaking his head.

James shrugged, yet smiling, then walked over to his bed and sat down putting Lulu down at his side. Lulu pulled herself over and buried her face into James's lap. After doing so, she turned her face up at her dad and smiled.

"Daddy," Lulu cried.

James bent forward and started kissing her all over her little cheeks, making her squeal and giggle. When Felix came back from the bathroom, Lulu was sitting in James's lap and playing with a toy James had picked up from the bed and handed to his toddler.

"Where do you plan on looking next, 007?" Felix asked, using James's code number. He handed him a glass with scotch in it.

"I don't know; probably work my way through the country until Paris is left to scavenge." James around.

"I won't question your methods." Felix answered, before taking a huge gulp of tequila with a fruit punch taste added to it.

James nodded and took another drink of his scotch.

The next day arrived, and Felix had gotten up bright and early for another day of sightseeing. James, on the other hand, he had other plans.

James had woke up at about 5 AM coughing and sneezing. His head was congested, his body ached all over, had chills, and his sinuses ached. It was around 7:45 AM, and Felix was taking James's temperature with Lulu on his left on his waist. The thermometer beeped, and Felix took it out to read the rating. He squinted at it then shook his head.

"I wouldn't plan on going anywhere other than being in this bed for today, James. 101.7 degrees fahrenheit." Felix answered, shaking off the thermometer.

"I'm fine, Felix; just a little…" James started coughing viciously.

Felix gently pushed James back down onto the bed to lay down.

"The only thing you're doing today is staying here and taking a nap whether I have to put you into unconsciousness or not." Felix ordered.

James coughed, again.

Lulu reached out her arms to James.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

James looked over at what seemed to look like Lulu. Everything to him looked like nothing more than a bunch of blurs.

"Felix...hand her here." James answered, hoarse.

Felix gently placed Lulu besides her ailing father. He helped James find the side of Lulu's head, so he could gently run his fingers in her soft, teddy bear brown hair.

"Now don't you worry; I've dealt with worse things than a cold, before." James spoke, sweetly.

Lulu nodded, not exactly understanding everything James was telling her. She only understood that he was sick and needed to feel better. Lulu leaned forward and gave James a tiny little kiss on his hot forward. James smiled through his closed eyes.

"Feel better now, Daddy?" Lulu asked.

"Much, thank you," James answered, falling to sleep.

"Daddy hot," Lulu said, pointing at James.

"That's his body helping him get better." Felix answered.

"Oh," Lulu answered.

Felix picked Lulu up in his arms and rocked her a little bit.

"Why don't we go to the zoo?" Felix said to Lulu.

"Yay," Lulu cheered.

Felix grabbed both of their coats and left James to sleep and rest for the day.

James was in deep sleep dreaming of something in particular, completely unaware of his surroundings. Two men in black snuck into the hotel room through the patio while another picked the lock and entered through the main entrance. They all looked over at James, who was asleep through all of this.

"Get him," A man ordered, softly.

The two men grabbed James's limp body and dragged him out of the bed.

"You can come in, you two." One of the men said.

Another man came through the door and turned to face the other at the door's entrance.

"I think Prudhomme thought of a full proof plan, this time." The fourth man said.

The man stepped in and looked exactly like James!

"I would come to consensus that that would be correct, Mr. Philips." The man said. He even _sounded _like James.

James stirred slightly but remained asleep.

"Get in the bed and start acting like you gotta bad cold." Mr. Philips ordered.

"Yeah, and make it sound good, Pierre. 007 here sounds like he's gotta bad one." One man said, holding James's body.

"Not yet," Pierre answered, sly.

After a few minutes of changing articles of clothing, Pierre was in James's pajamas, and James was in one of his suits and ties, still out cold from the cold medicine he had taken earlier. Pierre lay in bed and coughed and sneezed, pulling it off as if it really were James in bed sick.

"Alright, now remember the plan." A man said to Mr. Philips.

Mr. Philips nodded and shooed the three remaining men out of the hotel. The three men dragged James's body out of the hotel room, out the balcony, and disappeared.

Mr. Philips pulled out a knife and slowly approached 'James', who was pretending to be asleep. Felix and Lulu came back in and gasped at the sight they saw.

"Daddy," Lulu shrieked.

Felix grabbed out his gun and pointed it at the man.

"Drop the weapon," Felix ordered.

As the man refused to listen, Pierre woke up and grabbed hold of the man's neck in a death lock pointing his gun at the man's head.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Pierre answered, sly.

Pierre shoved the man out of his bed, and Felix beat him to unconsciousness. Felix then dragged his body out onto the balcony and locked him in the supply closet outside. He came back in and locked the patio doors.

"That should keep him quiet." Pierre answered, sitting up in bed.

Lulu ran to Pierre begging him to hold her.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Lulu wailed, tears in her eyes.

Pierre shot a look up at Felix.

"She wants you to hold her, James...you know this." Felix answered, surprised.

"Oh," Pierre answered.

He hesitantly reached his arms out and grabbed the toddler, then placed her into his lap.

"How are you, darling?" Pierre questioned, trying to sound official.

"Man put sharp to Daddy." Lulu blubbered, burying her tiny face into Pierre's chest. Pierre awkwardly ran his fingers through Lulu's hair.

Felix gazed at Pierre for a minute, not exactly buying it.

"James, what's my name?" Felix asked, testing him.

"Why Felix, why would you ask such a silly question?" Pierre answered, chuckling.

Felix gawked at him, again.

"Feeling better there, are we?" Felix questioned.

"Much; just needed some sleep, is all." Pierre answered.

Felix nodded.

Pierre looked over at Lulu and smiled.

"Felix's being silly, isn't he, Lulu?" Pierre cooed.

Lulu was still somewhat upset from the whole ordeal she had just witnessed. Lulu turned Pierre's left wrist around, as if she were searching for something. She looked back up at Pierre puzzled.

"Where it go, Daddy?" Lulu asked.

"Where did what go, Lulu?" Pierre questioned, sweetly.

"Time, Daddy, time,"

"Time,"

"Where time go, Daddy?"

Pierre looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand and grew puzzled.

He looked back at Lulu and raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've had too much sugar for today, darling." Pierre answered.

"Time, Daddy; where time go?" Lulu questioned, sounding frustrated.

Pierre looked over at Felix.

"Your watch," Felix answered, slightly skeptical.

"Oh, Daddy took it off." Pierre answered.

"Why, Daddy," Lulu questioned.

"Yes, Daddy, why," Felix questioned, interested.

"...because I didn't want it to slip off into the sheets. Now if you and Felix are done asking questions, I'd like to go out to dinner, tonight." Pierre answered, slightly irritated.

He handed Lulu to Felix and walked off into the bathroom.

Felix stared off in Pierre's direction and back at Lulu.

"Something seems weird about your 'Daddy', doesn't he?" Felix replied to Lulu.

"Where's Daddy," Lulu asked.

Felix didn't know if she quite understood what _he _was referring to, but decided she knew, anyways.

"I don't know...where _is _ your Daddy, anyways?" Felix questioned, staring out at the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Underneath the Arc de Triomphe was a layer of some kind...Prudhomme's evil layer. James, the real James Bond, was strapped to a chair coming out of sleep. He was still a little groggy from his cold medicine, so he couldn't exactly tell whether he was dreaming or if it was real life he was seeing. He looked up and saw an older looking man peering down at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Bond; how do we do, this fine evening?" Prudhomme asked.

James didn't exactly respond quickly. He was too drowsy to think about speaking.

"Uh...ti...fi…" James never finished and went back to sleep.

"This is too perfect; he's completely out of it." Prudhomme cackled.

"Let's just hope it lasts long enough." A man, Algernon, answered.

"All in good time, Algernon; all in good time." Prudhomme answered.

James coughed harshly then came back to it a few seconds later. He blinked a few times to help his vision settle in and looked around to see if he could identify his surroundings. Stunned, he turned his head to face Prudhomme and gazed him. He was puzzled, confused, and just downright exhausted from his cold.

"Who are you," James asked, not exactly with it, yet.

"Good evening, Mr. Bond, or shall I say 007?" Prudhomme said, coldly.

"How do you know my name?" James slurred, half asleep.

"I'm Mr. Prudhomme, 007," Prudhomme answered.

"Good for...you…" James fell back to sleep. James's head tilted slightly to his left, as he entered back into sleep.

Algernon could not help but laugh. Seeing the great James Bond so loopy and out of it was a kill joy.

"I wondered how Pierre is carrying out the plan." Prudhomme spoke.

"I would assume fine; he looked so much like Mr. Bond, you can't tell a difference between the two of them." Algernon answered.

"Yes, except that one is completely delirious and coming in and out of sleep suffering from a cold." Prudhomme stated.

"Yes, but as long as we remain to keep the real James Bond under our custody and that goon that's with Pierre doesn't figure out his real identity, the plan's completely indestructible."

"Quite right you are, Algernon."

The two turned back to face James and sneered at him, as he slept, completely out of clue of what was going on.

Felix, Pierre, and Lulu went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. Lulu was snacking on some chopped up fruit and a kids' chicken dish, while Felix and Pierre had caviar and side salad. Both men were having drinks: Felix having vodka, and Pierre having scotch.

Pierre was contently eating his lunch, while Felix continuously observed his friend. He was determined to figure out if this exactly was his friend James Bond or some phony trying to pull one over him, and James's little toddler.

Pierre looked up from his salad and gawked at Felix.

"Felix, what's the matter, my friend?" Pierre questioned.

"James, how old am I?" Felix questioned.

"Why do you ask such a silly question?" Pierre chuckled.

"Just answer it, James,"

"Well, you're obviously 35, Felix."

Felix sat back in his chair and continued thinking of questions that possibly only James would know the answer to. After everything that had gone down in the hotel room earlier that evening, he wasn't exactly a hundred percent convinced that this was, in fact, his co. partner and dear friend, James Bond: 007 agent from the British Intelligence Agency.

"Alright, James...how do you like your martini vodkas made?" Felix questioned, suspicious.

Pierre glared at Felix for a brief moment before leaning forward and answering his question.

"Shaken, not stirred," Pierre answered.

Felix nodded.

"Very well...for now," Felix commented.

Pierre again glared at Felix then over to Lulu, who was minding her own business this entire time.

"You enjoying your dinner, Lulu?" Pierre questioned.

Lulu nodded, smiling.

Pierre chuckled, assuming that James would do so in that situation. He looked back at Felix and nodded.

"I'll make my way to the bathroom, if you don't mind." Pierre answered. He rose from his chair and walked away from the table.

As soon as the coast was clear, Felix leaned over towards Lulu slightly.

"What do you think there, kid; that your daddy, there?" Felix questioned.

"Daddy," Lulu squealed.

Felix, not blaming Lulu, sighed and looked back off in 'James's' direction. He pulled out a walkie talkie and began communicating with someone, as he closely watched for Pierre to return.

"M, M, can you read me, over." Felix stated.

"Read you loud and clear, Mr. Leiter. What seems to be the issue, over." M answered.

"It's James,"

"What about 007,"

"I'm skeptical of whether or not this is the real James or not."

"What do you mean the 'real' James or not?"

"He's been acting a little funny, since I returned to the hotel room earlier this evening with Lulu. This morning, James was as sick as a dog, now he's fine and walking around, talking with other people."

"Could it have been a plan of his in order to find Prudhomme, do you think?"

"No, James would've let me in on any sort of plan, had he come up with one. I'm gonna keep a close eye on him and let you know of anything suspicious."

"Alright, Mr. Leiter; if any doubts, make sure Lulu remains in safety."

"Yes, sir; over and out."

Felix ended the communication and put away his walkie talkie. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, then he turned back to face Lulu.

"Alright, James...if that's who you really are; let's just see how far you can pull off this act of your's before I find out what's really going on." Felix commented.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day arrived, and James fluttered his eyes open. He felt a whole lot better than the day, but had hardly any recollection of anything from the time Felix and Lulu left him the morning before and now. It was completely black space in that time frame. He scanned around the area, realizing that he was anywhere but his hotel room. He wondered where he was, how he had gotten there, and who was behind all of this.

James looked down and noticed that he was dressed as he was for a typical day for the 00 agent. He wondered when he had changed clothes and how he ended up getting tied to a chair. As he was about to continue scanning around for anything that might help him identify his location, the door opened, and Prudhomme and Algernon walked in with evil grins wide on their faces.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Bond; and how are we feeling, today?" Prudhomme questioned.

James raised an eyebrow and eyed the mysterious men before him.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you; and who are you, may I ask?" James questioned.

"I introduced myself last night, don't you remember?" Prudhomme questioned.

"I don't recall; my memory of yesterday seems apparently vague." James answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter who I am; all that matters is that you're here, and nothing you do can help you escape."

"I demand to know your identity, and the man besides you, as well."

"Or else what, Mr. Bond; you're tied tight to a chair that's stationery. What do you plan on doing?"

"I may not know who you are, but I do know that your far from an ally of mine or anyone I'm familiar with. And how do you know my name; I don't remember ever telling you it."

As Prudhomme was about to answer, an associate of his entered into the room.

"Prudhomme, where would you like me to dispose of Mr. Bond's weapons?" The associate questioned.

James gave a look, as if he were fascinated with who he was being confronted with. So that's who was standing before him, the man no other than the one who wanted nothing more than to rid him of the world for some unknown, evil reason.

"I'll be with you in one moment." Prudhomme answered back, coldly.

The associate nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So, you're Prudhomme; been looking forward to meeting you." James answered, sly.

"This is Algernon, my second in command." Prudhomme answered.

James nodded.

"Alright, so what is this all about? Why is it so important to you that I'm gotten rid of?" James questioned.

"I know what you are capable of, Mr. Bond. I refuse to have someone like you foil my plans for the rest of the globe." Prudhomme answered.

"Which would be what, exactly?"

"When I have decided how to dispose of you, the world will be under my command as its new leader. A little thing I like to call world domination; ever heard of it, Mr. Bond?"

"I have; it was Adolf Hitler's main mission to accomplish back during World War II."

"Correct with your history, Mr. Bond."

James nodded.

"I'll give you props for your work; kidnapping a man who was highly ill from a cold and holding him against his will...but it won't be long before my friend comes after me and frees me from your evil plots." James answered, confident.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, Mr. Bond. In fact, I've made it so that your little friend and daughter never even notice that you're absent." Prudhomme answered, sneaky.

James raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" James questioned.

"One of my men have taken the look of you and is taking your place right at this very moment. After you're gone, he will act on my orders and get rid of them, as well." Prudhomme answered.

"I won't let you harm them."

"And how do you suppose you do that?"

James didn't answer; how could he do anything? He was tied up and trapped, as Prudhomme had said. And on top of it all, there was someone in his place, so Felix and Lulu would not even know that he had been kidnapped in the first place. He was stuck...and he had to live with it. All he did, was give a sigh.

Prudhomme smiled at his progress.

"Sit tight, Mr. Bond; I'll be back in a while to check on you." Prudhomme answered.

Algernon nodded and the two men walked out.

James sat back and sighed, again. He looked down at his shoes, around him, then back facing the door. He cocked his head to the side and began wondering where Felix and Lulu were and even more hoping that they were safe and alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Felix was in the hotel's pool swimming around with Lulu. Having her be so little, Felix literally had to carry her everywhere he went. Pierre stood by the side of the pool smoking a cigarette. He looked down and smiled at Lulu.

"Enjoying the water there, Lulu?" Pierre questioned.

Lulu squealed and splashed some water, making Felix chuckle at her.

"You're a silly girl, you know that?" Felix cooed, looking at Lulu. Lulu smiled back at Felix, then he continued to swim around with her. "Why don't you jump in, James; you enjoy swimming."

"I do, just not today; I feel like standing and watching." Pierre answered.

"You always swim, James."

"Yes, but I have to meet with a colleague of mine, today. I don't wish to get my hair full of chlorine and later have to wash my hair, again, before I leave."

Felix shot his head back to Pierre and gave him a suspicious glare, then went back to looking at Lulu.

"Alright, James; whatever you say." Felix answered.

"Ah, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Pierre answered and walked off, leaving Felix and Lulu to themselves.

Felix looked at Lulu, back to where Pierre had been standing, then back at Lulu, again.

"Something doesn't seem right about your daddy. He always swims, no matter what." Felix spoke to Lulu.

"Daddy like swimming," Lulu answered.

"He _loves _swimming...something's going on here, Lulu...and I'm not liking it."

* * *

><p>Pierre had returned to Prudhomme's headquarters a half hour later. He was greeted by Algernon at the entrance to the layer, and assisted with removing his jacket.<p>

"Pierre old boy, you look just like the real deal!" Algernon beamed.

"Yes, but that incessant friend of Bond's is quite a nuisance to have around, let alone that obsessive toddler of his. I can hardly get away from her without her making such a fit about it. I find it quite disappointing, actually, that someone like Mr. Bond could produce such an...irritable little child." Pierre stated.

"Well, don't you worry bout a thing, Pierre. You know all the information needed to pull off being the real James Bond, and once Mr. Bond is disposed of, those two hooligans will be the next thing to exterminate." Algernon responded.

Pierre nodded and smiled.

"Good, and speaking of Mr. Bond, where is he? I would like to pay him a little visit, anyways." Pierre answered.

"Follow me, my good man." Algernon answered.

Pierre followed Algernon to where James was being held hostage for the moment being. Algernon unlocked the door and entered before signaling Pierre to enter. James opened his eyes from resting and looked up at Algernon. James gave one of his sly smiles at the man keeping him locked up.

"Well, come to see me, again?" James asked, sly.

"Not exactly, Mr. Bond." Algernon answered, returning the same smug look.

James raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, then, dear Algernon?" James replied, questioning.

Algernon gestured for Pierre to enter, and he did so. James gaped at him, staring him down from head to toe. It was like looking into a mirror; this man looked exactly like him. Not a single flaw within him. James then flattered himself and softly chuckled to himself.

"Looks may be one thing, sir, but sounding like me and knowing how I act and feel are two completely different things." James answered, as if he had finally won.

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, Mr. Bond." Pierre answered.

James gaped and gulped; Pierre even _sounded _like him, too!

"Take all the time you need, Pierre." Algernon answered, kindly. Algernon left the door open and the two men to themselves to discuss whatever it was Pierre wanted to say to James.

"So, how's life like living as me?" James commented, smug.

"Going just according to plan, Mr. Bond." Pierre answered.

"You'll never pull it off; there's obviously the fact that you don't know all about me."

"On the contrary, Mr. Bond; Prudhomme has done extensive research regarding you; your likes, your interests, your childhood, past love affairs, there's not one speck of dirt I don't know about you, James."

"What are my favorite sports to play?"

"Swimming and golf,"

"My favorite drink,"

"Martini vodka, shaken not stirred,"

"Type of car,"

"Aston Martin,"

"Medical history,"

"You have a scar on your back from a gunshot wound you received in a fight between you and a criminal from SPECTRE and another scar on your abdomen from being shot in London by Dr. Wittigher. Your parents died, when you were a child, you have been to boarding school, one of London's finest universities, majored in Criminal Justice, you have attended military and secret service training, and ninjitsu training in Japan."

"My daughter's name,"

"Lulu Alydia Bond; brown hair, brown eyes, age 2, born February 24, 1965."

James gulped; he was running out of things to test this man on. Childhood, medical history, his love interests, his hobbies, his personal life...everything this man was aware and had knowledge of. Had he for once finally lost to the villain?

"Face it, James; I've won...and there's nothing you can do besides sit there and let the plan take its course." Pierre answered, smug.

"You won't fool Felix; I'm sure he's out looking for me, now." James remarked.

"Really, because when I left them, he was swimming at the hotel with your daughter."

"Lulu,"

"Yes, little Lulu; an annoying thing to lug around, which, once you've been killed off, she'll no longer be a problem."

"You leave my little girl be; kill me, if you must, but don't lay a single hand on that sweet child's head. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry there, I have to meet up with Felix, now. We have uh, Prudhomme to look for."

Pierre laughed wickedly and closed the door.

James sat there in his thoughts alone and lost.

"Damn," He spat.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix was pacing in the hotel room, as Lulu sat quietly playing with James's pajamas.

"Something seems weird about James, lately...but I can't put my finger on it...what is it that's different about him, recently? He was perfectly fine, when we came back from the zoo, and he refused to go swimming, today. He's also been desperately finding an excuse as to why he can't hang out and play with Lulu...damn it, if only I had the answer right in front of my face." Felix muttered to himself.

"Answer for what," Lulu asked, innocently.

Felix looked back at Lulu, then walked over to her and knelt down to her level.

"Oh, just talking to myself, is all." Felix answered, kindly.

"When Daddy gonna pway with me?" Lulu asked, sadly.

"I don't know, Lulu...I don't believe entirely that your daddy's even really him, for the moment."

"What dat mean,"

"I don't know, kiddo...wish I could tell yah, but I don't even know myself."

"Where Daddy go,"

"That's what I would like to know."

Felix turned his head to the door, when he heard the lock click. Pierre entered in, threw the key onto the table, and walked over towards Felix and Lulu.

"Well, I hope you two had a nice day." Pierre answered, friendly.

"Daddy," Lulu squealed.

Pierre looked over at Lulu and gaped at her.

"What are you doing with my pajamas?" Pierre questioned, puzzled.

Lulu pulled James's shirt over her face hiding her completely.

"Boo," Lulu cried, then started giggling.

Pierre raised an eyebrow then looked at Felix.

"Did you teach her that; I'm not amused." Pierre remarked.

Felix raised an eyebrow then rose to his feet.

"Where have you been; you said you had to meet with a colleague." Felix spoke, completely ignoring Pierre's questioned.

"Oh, yes, it went very well, actually. No, I'm late, because I met a nice young gal and decided to buy her a drink." Pierre answered.

"How nice of you," Felix answered, suspicious.

"Why do you interrogate me so much, lately; you act as if I've committed a crime."

"Not that I'm aware of; have you?"

"Why, Felix, my good man, you must be mad to ask such a thing."

Felix nodded and walked over to the table, still eyeing Pierre. Pierre knelt down besides Lulu and smiled.

"How was your day, Lulu?" Pierre asked, kindly.

"I miss you, Daddy," Lulu said, sweetly.

Pierre chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Pierre said.

He got up from the ground, turned around, and rolled his eyes, aggravated with the child. Pierre turned to Felix and walked to him.

"So, Felix...interested in going out for dinner; I'll buy." Pierre answered, friendly.

"Sure thing," Felix answered, crossing his arms.

"Alright then; I will just go fresh up in the bathroom...and lighten up, dear friend." Pierre answered, with a smile. He walked off to the bathroom and closed the door. Felix looked back to see if the coast was clear then walked over to Lulu and knelt down to her level.

"Alright, sweetie, you gotta listen to your old Uncle Felix here now, alright?" Felix questioned.

Lulu nodded.

"Now, I think that whoever is with us right now isn't your daddy or he's not being completely honest with wherever it is he keeps running off to so mysteriously." Felix stated.

"Why," Lulu questioned.

"Intuition, which is kinda like how you feel scared and sad, whenever Daddy leaves you to go to work."

"Where Daddy then," Lulu whimpered.

"I don't know, darling, but I promise we're gonna find him, if my gut feeling's right on this. You gotta promise me something, though, and I'll keep my promise to you. We gotta be very quiet and secretive about this, alright? This guy could be seriously dangerous, if he is, in fact, not your daddy...and your daddy would be very sad, if something happened to you, alright?"

"Okay, Fewix," Lulu answered, softly.

Felix smiled and gave her a little hug.

"It's gonna be alright, munchkin; I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. We're gonna be alright." Felix answered, softly, yet smiling.

"What about Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

"Daddy's gonna be alright, too...wherever that may be." Felix answered.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and Felix, holding Lulu, and Pierre were out for an evening stroll on their way to dinner.<p>

"Sure is nice out tonight, what do you think, Felix?" Pierre asked, admiring the night sky.

Felix stopped and looked up at the sky, and nodded.

"It's alright," Felix answered, and continued walking.

"You ever wonder if there's anything out there, Felix?" Pierre questioned.

"No, not really; since when did you get interested in space?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, I've always loved astronomy back in school."

"I never knew such a thing."

"Don't really bring it up much; never really anytime to bring it into a conversation."

"Interesting..._very _interesting,"

Pierre raised and eyebrow, then the two men continued walking., when the two of them heard a woman cry for help.

"What was that," Felix shuddered.

"Probably nothing to worry about." Pierre answered.

The two men continued walking, until they stopped and saw what the ruckus was about. There was a lady whose purse was trying to be snatched by a robber dressed in all black and a ski mask to hide his identity.

"James, don't just stand there; help her!" Felix exclaimed.

"Felix, we have dinner reservations to think about." Pierre answered.

"You never let innocent civilians go harmed. Go kick his rear end in gear!"

"Oh, not tonight...not in front of little Lulu here, right Lulu."

Lulu simply looked at Pierre. She was beginning to notice, too, that something was not right with her father. Like for the fact she couldn't remember the last time James had called her 'darling' or 'sweetpea'. He would not play with her, make time for her, and was always secretive as to where he was going off to. He did not even seem to care about leaving her, when she began crying. His hugs were not as warm and loving, and he did not talk to her as much, anymore.

"Well then, shall we," Pierre questioned, gesturing the way to the restaurant.

Felix walked slowly behind Pierre, then gently set Lulu down on the ground besides him. He pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at Pierre's back.

"Freeze; don't move anymore," Felix ordered.

Pierre turned around and chuckled.

"Felix, this is silly," Pierre chuckled.

"I wanna know who you are." Felix ordered.

"I'm James, your friend,"

"_James _doesn't ignore his daughter, _James _doesn't let crooks go by without him dealing with them. What game are you trying to play over on us, and where's James?"

Pierre glared at Felix.

"Felix...put the gun away, now, and come along." Pierre ordered, softly.

"Not until I get some answers, James...if that's your real name, that is." Felix ordered.

Pierre pulled out a gun and pointed it back at Felix, giving a smug smile.

"I wouldn't push it, if I were you, Felix." Pierre answered, sly.

"Fewix, Daddy angwy," Lulu cried.

"Yes, Lulu; Daddy's angry," Pierre answered.

Felix had his hands above his head.

"Now put away the gun, Felix." Pierre answered, friendly.

Felix ordered commands and slowly returned the gun to its pocket. He gulped and gaped at Pierre in utter silence.

Pierre looked at Felix and smiled.

"Good choice...now if you're done with your shenanigans, we have dinner awaiting us." Pierre answered, sharply. He turned on his shoe and continued walking.

Felix picked up Lulu and closely held her against him.

"Alright, munchkin...now I _know _your daddy's in trouble." Felix answered, softly.

Felix continued following Pierre to the restaurant, as he began plotting his plan to take down whoever it was that was impersonating his friend and figure out where in fact was the real James Bond located and if he was alright there...for the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Things for the rest of the night were very quiet. Neither Pierre nor Felix spoke a single word to one another at dinner. The same went for the car ride home and for the rest of their evening, until morning. Felix decided it would be best to drop everything from the night before, and act like nothing was wrong with 'James', until he had left for somewhere. After that, he would get into contact with M or the Paris Police Department about what was going on.

Felix was at the table feeding Lulu her breakfast, which was nothing more than scrambled eggs and toast along side a sippy cup full of apple juice. Felix had nothing more than a cup of coffee for himself on the table. Pierre walked out of the bathroom buttoning up his suit jacket, then turned to face Felix.

"Feeling better, this morning," Pierre questioned.

"Yeah...that headache kinda screwed me up, last night." Felix answered.

"I'll say," Pierre answered.

Felix paused feeding Lulu for a quick second, looked at Pierre, then went back to feeding Lulu.

"Going to another meeting, again, today?" Felix asked.

"Oh, indeed; meeting with a few CIA agents here to help me figure out where Prudhomme might be hiding out." Pierre answered.

"Any leads, so far,"

"No, but I'm positive something will come up soon."

"If you say so, James."

"Alright, so long for now."

Felix nodded, and Pierre walked out of the hotel room, locked the door, and was on his way. Felix walked over to the hotel door and looked through the peep hole; no one was there. He sighed and made his way back to Lulu. Sitting back down in his chair and continuing to feed Lulu, he began talking to the little toddler.

"Okay, Lulu; who would your daddy call, if he were in need for help or trouble?" Felix questioned.

"M," Lulu answered.

"Good idea, kid,"

"I miss Daddy,"

"I know...and we're gonna find him and bring him back to us."

"Where is he, Fewix,"

"That's what I would like to know, kiddo."

"Get M; he help,"

"Alright, darling...let's do this thing."

* * *

><p>Back in London, M was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, when Q walked in.<p>

"Anything from 007," Q questioned.

"No...not since he left for Paris a few days ago, why?" M questioned.

"Seems odd for him not to report back with anything for this long."

"You know 007; he had his reasons and tactics for doing things. We'll hear something, when he thinks time's right."

"I don't know, M...something seems peculiar this time around. Something just doesn't seem to fit here."

M looked at Q puzzled for a moment, when his desk phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought for a moment, Q," M stated. He picked up his phone and answered it. "British Intelligence Agency, here; M speaking."

"M, it's Felix Leiter," Felix answered, from the hotel phone.

"Mr. Leiter, what's going on over there? Where's 007," M questioned.

"Actually, that's what I'm calling you about. There's something weird going on with 007, and I think it's because it's not the real 007."

"Oh, Mr. Leiter, that's preposterous; of _course _it's the real 007. Who else would it be?"

"Someone working for Prudhomme impersonating him for whatever it is Prudhomme's planning."

"What gives you such suspicions, Mr. Leiter?"

"He's constantly vanishing off somewhere, he's making little to no contact at all with his daughter, and he's reluctant to doing any activities such as swimming and golf."

"That doesn't make any sense; 007 loves to swim and play golf, almost as much as he loves his daughter."

"That's exactly why I'm becoming suspicious. I know 007 is sometimes discreet with his whereabouts, but nothing like this, M...something's not right, here."

"Have you talked to Paris Police Officers?"

"Negative, M; I thought coming into contact with you first would be the best solution."

"My only advice is to do whatever you think is necessary, Mr. Leiter. Get the Paris Police involved, if necessary."

"Affirmative; speak with you later, M."

"Good luck, Mr. Leiter,"

Felix hung up the phone and looked over at Lulu. He walked back to Lulu, sat down, and continued to feed her her breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

Pierre walked around the business district of Paris. He scanned through windows at clothes or women trying them on. He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. As he began smoking it, he continued walking along, he saw a pretty girl looking at something in a store window. Deciding to have a little fun, Pierre decided he'd hit on the girl, as James would. He approached her and stood besides her. He turned to face the window and looked at the dress the girl was admiring.

"Nice dress, there," Pierre commented.

The girl turned to him and gave a look of attraction.

"Well, aren't you a well, cleaned up man." She spoke, sincere.

Pierre chuckled.

"I get that a lot from women like you." Pierre answered, cunning.

"What happens to be your name?" She asked.

"Bond...James Bond,"

"Well, Mr. Bond, I wouldn't be surprised if you had yourself a good looking wife at your side."

"Oh, quite the contrary, ma'am; I am not in a relationship nor am I married."

"Well, how lucky am I, then."

Pierre looked at her smiling.

"I'm Andrea," Andrea answered.

"Nice to meet you, Andrea." Pierre answered.

"Can I buy you a drink, Mr. Bond?"

"I've got a better idea; how about I buy you a drink?"

"Oooooo; Mr. Bond, you do know how to treat a lady, don't you."

"I've had quite a bit of practice."

Andrea smiled, took Pierre's arm in her's, and the two of them walked off to a near by bar.

* * *

><p>As Lulu was put down for her afternoon nap, Felix sat at the table messing with a bunch of his spy equipment, desperately trying to track down James andor Prudhomme's layer. He assumed it was in the city, but as to where it was located, he had no leads. Wherever it was Prudhomme was hiding out and plotting his evil plans, it was very clever and keen. It was time to think outside of the box and put Felix's spy training to the test. In order to save his dear friend and Lulu's father, he had to think where would Prudhomme not want to hide someone or where it was mere impossibility to hide a layer and top secret agent of the British Intelligence Agency.

Felix continued messing with an antenna on his radar, when the door unlocked, and Pierre entered the hotel room. He threw his brief case besides the wall and walked over to Felix with a smile.

"Felix, did you have a nice day?" Pierre asked, kindly.

"It was normal...I guess," Felix answered, still messing with the antenna.

Pierre looked at the radar and gave a puzzled look.

"What do you got there, my good friend?" Pierre asked.

"Trying to fix this radar; if it can start up, I have a better chance at pinpointing Prudhomme, and his layer. Then we can stop him in his tracks from whatever it is he's planning on doing." Felix answered.

Pierre nodded, turned around, and mouth cursed. He needed to act quick, before Felix foiled him and found the real James, and his leader before he got his chance to complete his plan for world domination. He turned around, smiled, and walked back to Felix, again.

"You know what, Felix; instead of doing that, why don't we go out and get a couple of drinks?" Pierre questioned.

"Can't; someone's gotta stay here with Lulu."

"She can come with us,"

Felix stopped what he was doing, stood up, and looked Pierre right in the eye.

"We can't take your two year old daughter to go get drinks, James...you know that well enough." Felix stated.

"Keep her in eye view, she'll be fine." Pierre answered.

Felix fixed his stare on Pierre.

"I'm going back to my radar, James." Felix stated, softly.

Felix walked back over to his chair at the table, sat down, and continued messing with the radar's antenna.

"Alright, how about we go for a night car drive through the city; look at the sites and things." Pierre suggested.

Felix stopped and again looked up at Pierre.

"Why are you so insistent on doing something; aren't you concerned on finding Prudhomme, before he plots something evil and deadly against you?" Felix questioned.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Prudhomme; poor man probably has an illogical thought out plan that'll never work." Pierre commented, chuckling.

"You seem pretty confident with that statement."

"Oh, Felix; how many times have we taken down someone like this? It'll be just the same, this time around."

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself, James. We still can't find Prudhomme, nor do we know what he exactly plans on doing that involves getting rid of you."

"What if it were world domination?"

"What,"

"Just a thought,"

Felix sat thinking for a minute, as he continued to mess with the flimsy antenna.

"It could be an idea; would certainly explain the reason to get rid of you. You would never let something like that fly by." Felix answered.

"Correct you are, Felix," Pierre added.

"So, exactly how do you plan on finding Prudhomme, if my radar doesn't seem to be in your interests?"

"I say let him find us."

"You mean sit back and do nothing."

"Now you're thinking, Felix."

"In all my life knowing you, that has never been an option for you, James."

"Trying something new out, expanding my mind to new tactics."

Felix lay eyes on Pierre; he was growing more and more reasons to doubt that this was in fact his friend, James Bond. James would've been the first one to think of the radar tactic to track down Prudhomme's layer. Instead, he was no reluctant to such methods and throwing in the towel. The real James Bond did not give up so easily. He was always willing to fight to the finish of it all. He could be beaten repeatedly, shot in the arm, or even be ailing from the flu, but James would still fight until he won the battle.

"Whatever you say, James," Felix said, going along with it, anyways. He rose from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He walked over and picked up a sleeping Lulu in his arms. "Where do you wanna go, James?"

"Why don't the three of us go downstairs for dinner?" Pierre answered.

Felix nodded and followed Pierre out of the hotel room. When Pierre wasn't looking, Felix reached for something in his pocket and turned it on by the push of a button. It looked like a voice recorder...and that's exactly what it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Pierre and Felix ate their dinner discussing the matters of how their investigation was gonna go from here on out. Lulu, meanwhile, was at the table eating her french fries and apple slices, as she watched Felix converse with her assumed 'father'.

"You know, we do need to discuss how this investigation's gonna continue, James. It can't be put on hold forever, you know." Felix stated.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of such matters, Felix. In fact, I've taken it upon myself to finish the investigation solo. You and Lulu can chose to fly back to London, if you wish, and wait for my return. Tell M I say 'hello', if you decide to do so." James answered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, James."

"Why of course you can, Felix."

"No, James; I would be violating an order given to me by the United States Secret Service and the British Intelligence Agency. I would be putting my job at jeopardy, let alone your's, as well."

"M would understand completely,"

"To a certain extend, that is," Felix muttered to himself.

"What did you say, Felix?"

"Nothing,"

Pierre gave a look of suspicion with his eyebrow raised. He decided to ignore it and move on to another topic of discussion.

"This dinner is very good, wouldn't you say so, Felix?" Pierre commented.

"James, stop pushing the investigation aside. You've been acting strange since you got ill with that cold, now what's going on, here?" Felix questioned, getting agitated.

Pierre sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Felix; I've been acting strange since I was ill...I think it's stress is all." Pierre answered.

"I think a little trip to the spa would be beneficial." Felix answered.

"Spa treatment isn't necessary, Felix."

"I'm not asking, James."

Felix's voice grew with anger and demand.

Pierre glared at him, rose from his chair, and stared him down in the eye.

Felix didn't flinch for a second.

"Fine...if you need me, I will be getting a massage in the spa center...and _don't _follow me." Pierre snarled.

Felix gave a sinister look at Pierre, as he walked off to go to the spa center. Felix turned back to Lulu, who was innocently eating an apple slice. She looked over in Felix's direction and smiled. Felix couldn't help but smirk and smiled back at Lulu.

"You think I'm doing an alright job at trying to track down your daddy?" Felix cooed.

"Daddy," Lulu answered, in an odd tone. It was one that Felix had never heard before.

"No, that's not your daddy...that's someone _pretending _to be your daddy."

Lulu didn't answer and went back to eating her apple slices, and Felix went back to his thoughts. An idea dawned on him. He threw his napkin onto the table, grabbed Lulu in his arms, lay a $100 bill for the waiter on the table, and ran off to the lobby door. He entered outside into the night and tried calling for a cab. After several attempts, one finally managed to notice them and pull over to the side. Felix jumped into the cab and ordered the man to step on it.

* * *

><p>Pierre slammed the door opened into where his fellow colleagues were in the middle of a poker game. The four men turned around and smiled at him.<p>

"Well, Pierre, or shall I say Mr. Bond?" Mr. Philips spoke, pleased.

"Where is Mr. Bond, anyways?" Pierre snarled.

"In his usual spot; poor soul _still _thinks his friend's coming for him." Algernon laughed.

"I need him dead, _now_." Pierre snarled.

"Why so," Mr. Philips questioned.

"That dumb CIA cop friend of his is on to us, and if he's not as stupid as he looks, he'll soon figure out what's going on and find the real one. I need Mr. Bond dead as soon as possible!" Pierre snapped.

"As you wish, Pierre," A familiar voice spoke.

The five men turned around and were delighted to see Prudhomme enter the room.

"Prudhomme, how is he," Pierre questioned.

Prudhomme chuckled menacingly.

"Miserable as usual, Pierre," Prudhomme said, pleased.

"Good...I want that man to rot in hell." Pierre sneered.

"How do you plan on killing him, Pierre?" Algernon questioned.

Pierre grabbed a gun out of his jacket, in the same spot James always kept his gun. He held it in his grasp tight and looked back up at Algernon.

"I plan on getting him right smack dabbed in between the eyes." Pierre snarled.


	13. Chapter 13

Felix and Lulu got out of the cab in the city streets of Paris. They started looking through alleys, stores, buildings, and everywhere else they could possibly think of...even the Eiffel Tower. They continued searching around, until they could not think of any other place to look for James.

Felix sighed and sat down on a bench with Lulu in his lap.

"Oh, darling...where do we look, now? I think we've searched every place in Paris enough to call us French civilians." Felix answered.

"I miss Daddy," Lulu whimpered, starting to cry.

"We'll find Daddy...I promise, pumpkin."

Lulu nodded, still upset about everything going on at the moment.

Felix turned his head towards the road and scanned his surroundings, wondering if there was a place he had not thought of looking for James in, yet. He saw a bus stop, a telephone booth, a business building, and the Arc de Triomphe. He sighed; none of those places seemed logical for Prudhomme to hide James in. Felix turned his head to the other side of the road, when something clicked in his brain. Felix snapped his head back towards the Arc de Triomphe. What if Prudhomme had picked an illogical place to keep James held hostage, he thought. Felix rose to his feet with Lulu in his arms, as he continued staring at the famous French monument. Curious, Lulu looked up at Felix with her little brown eyes.

"What you doing, Fewix?" Lulu asked.

"I'm thinking," Felix answered.

"Of what,"

Felix gently hushed Lulu, as he continued trying to put pieces of a complex puzzle together inside his mind. If Prudhomme was, in fact, planning world domination, he would want Felix to have a mere impossible chance in finding James and rescuing him. He would pick the spot that Felix would least likely inspect for his friend. It made perfect sense; the Arc de Triomphe had to be where Prudhomme was keeping his plans and James from the rest of the public.

"I think I know where your daddy is, Lulu." Felix answered, sounding somewhat unsure.

"Where," Lulu cried.

"Right there," Felix answered, pointing to the landmark. It was lit up from street lights and spotlights, making it seem to glow in the night. It was plain, simple, yet pretty at the same time.

"Get him, Fewix," Lulu begged.

Felix nodded and ran off towards the monument. They arrived there within about a couple minutes, and Felix began searching for a secret entrance of some sort. Felix gently sat Lulu down on the ground and began pounding lightly on the arc, hoping it would reveal some sort of trap door to get into wherever it was James was. Felix kicked a few times on the walls, but nothing happened.

"He's gotta be here; he's no where else, it's gotta be here." Felix answered, trying to think of an idea.

Lulu scanned around and lay her eyes on something.

"Fewix," She answered, softly. She was pointing off in a direction in front of her.

Felix looked up and saw two men standing at a wall with a card. They scanned the card in front of something and something that looked like an elevator door appeared. Both men were in black and looked highly suspicious. Felix smiled and looked back at Lulu.

"Lulu, you're a genious," Felix answered, softly.

Lulu gave a small smile, then she frowned, again.

"Daddy," Lulu whimpered.

Felix ran over to the two men, as they were about to enter the elevator.

"Excuse me, gentlemen; can I see your pass there for a second?" Felix asked.

"Why," One man asked.

"I'm a part of the Paris Police Department; we've gotten a few calls, recently, that people have been selling fake identification cards to people to get into top secret areas." Felix answered.

"I can assure you, sir, that our ID badge is more than real." The other man answered.

"Just mandatory drill, sir; hand it over." Felix ordered, starting to grow irritated.

The man moaned and handed over the ID badge.

"Thank you," Felix answered. He began to 'inspect' the badge, and he nodded. "Yes, well it does look official. I'm just gonna, uh," He stopped and immediately socked one of the men in the jaw, sending them down to the ground unconscious. The other man tried attacking Felix, when Felix grabbed his left arm and flipped him over onto his back and knocked him out from the hard blow.

Felix sighed, ran back over to Lulu, grabbed her in his arms, and ran to the elevator before it closed. He pushed the button for the elevator to go back down to the layer, and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>The elevator opened, and Felix and Lulu stepped out into something that resembled a parking garage.<p>

"Hmmm; interesting design for a layer." Felix commented.

Lulu sucked on her fingers, and the two continued on to finding James. They saw a door that looked suspicious in its place. Felix grabbed the door knob and tried opening the door: it was locked. Felix took something out of his pocket. It looked like a padlock. He clicked it onto the door knob, latched it closed, and stepped away far from the door. He then grabbed out something that looked like a remote control. He pushed the red button on it, and the door exploded open.

Without further adieu, Felix entered into the room and began searching for James. He entered into a room that looked like a police station. He scanned around, looking for anything that seemed to be out of the ordinary or a staircase or elevator that lead somewhere else. A man approached Felix with a gun in his hand.

"Hey, man; you're not suppose to be in here without a," The man never finished his sentence, when Felix punched him in the face and flipped him over onto his back. He grabbed the man's gun and continued looking around for where James might be. He continued lurking around the area, until he came across something. It was another door with a staircase behind it. Felix kicked open the door and ran down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Pierre came into James's room with a gun in his hand. James lifted his head up to Pierre, wondering what he was doing. Pierre walked over and untied James from the chair. As James was about to rise and sock Pierre with one, Pierre pointed the gun right in between James eyes in the middle of his forehead.<p>

"Sit down, Mr. Bond," Pierre ordered.

James gulped and sat down, not saying another word.

"The world's not big enough for two 007s'." Pierre stated.

"I couldn't agree more with you." James answered, snarky. He glared Pierre right in the eye.

"You can act brave all you want, but I know your crumbling on the inside."

"I don't crumble, and I don't give in that easily."

"You might wanna reconsider; who's the one with the gun, and who's the one that's being held at gunpoint for the moment?"

James didn't answer and continued glaring at Pierre. They were both stunned, when they heard the door being kicked open, and in came Felix with Lulu in one arm and a gun in his other. He gently sat down Lulu besides him, grabbed firm hold of his gun, and pointed it at both men. There before him were two men that looked the exact same, talked the exact same, and were wearing the exact same gray suit and tie as the other one. He knew one of them was the real James Bond, but the question remained...which one was the real 007?


	14. Chapter 14

"Drop the gun, or I'll shoot." Felix ordered.

Pierre cooperated and dropped the gun. Felix ran over, grabbed it, then went back to his position, pointing his firearm at both men.

"Felix," James answered, with a smile.

"Felix, thank goodness you're here; I found the one who was impersonating me. His real name is Mr. Pierre Bouchard." Pierre answered.

"Don't listen to him, Felix; it's me, James." James spoke.

"Silence, both of yah; no one speaks unless I ask them, got it?" Felix ordered.

Both Pierre and James nodded.

"Now, which one of you is the real 007?" Felix questioned.

"I am," James answered.

"He lies, Felix; I'm James," Pierre remarked.

"Shut it, or I'll shoot both of yah!" Felix snarled.

"Felix, ask me about M, yourself, Miss Moneypenny, anything, Felix!" James pleaded.

"Don't do it, Felix; he's setting you up!" Pierre remarked.

"Enough; I'll do the talking around here, capice?!" Felix hollered.

Pierre and James nodded.

Lulu looked at both the man sitting in the chair and the one standing besides him.

"Here, let me have Lulu." Pierre said, trying to walk over and hold her.

"Stop; no one touches Lulu!" Felix ordered, pointing the gun at him. Pierre backed off and went back to where he was, before.

"Daddy," Lulu sobbed; the poor little toddler began to cry. She was confused, scared, and wanted to know which one was her real daddy.

"Look what you did; you made my daughter cry!" Pierre hollered.

"Quiet," Felix snapped.

James looked at Lulu, who was scared and crying. He thought of what he could do to prove to Lulu that he was her father. He thought for a brief moment before an idea came to him. He swallowed, smiled sweetly, and began singing a song in the key of C major.

"Strings of street lights, even stop lights, blink a bright red or green, as the shoppers rush home with their treasures. Hear the snow crunch, see the kids rush, this is Santa's big scene, and above all the bustle you'll hear. Silver bells, silver bells, it's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling, hear them ring, soon it'll be Christmas day." James sweetly sang.

Lulu began to stop crying, when James began to sing, and the little girl instantly knew what song he was singing; it was a lullaby James sang to her sometimes at night. He had a few of them that he sang, but he knew that was one of her favorites. Pierre stood there gaping at James, as if he'd gone mad. Lulu smiled, knowing exactly who was who, now.

"Daddy," Lulu softly cheered.

She ran to James and had her arms open. James picked her up and held her close to him, hugging her tight and kissing her little face.

Felix fired the gun at Pierre, and Pierre fell over dead within seconds. James looked over at Pierre's body then back at Felix.

"I think we won't hear something out of him for a while." James commented.

Felix rushed to James.

"James, are you alright?" Felix questioned.

"I'm fine, Felix, thank you." James answered, reassuringly.

Lulu buried her little face into James's chest and grabbed onto him tightly. James smiled and continued to hold his daughter close to him. He leaned forward and gently kissed her little head.

"I've got you, sweetheart; Daddy's got you." James softly spoke.

Lulu nodded still grasping onto her father tight.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Felix spoke.

James rose to his feet with Lulu in his arms, and the two spies were about to leave, when they were stopped by a man and two associates behind him. Prudhomme had a gun pointed at them, and his two associates behind to keep eye and make sure neither James nor Felix harmed their ruler.

"Put your daughter down, Mr. Bond." Prudhomme ordered.

James was hesitant of doing so; he had just gotten Lulu back, and was resilient to the idea of losing her, again. He grabbed onto her tighter, refusing Prudhomme's order.

"Drop her, or I'll end your life in one simple move." Prudhomme snarled.

James sighed and gently sat Lulu down besides him. Lulu grabbed onto James's leg and held onto him tight.

"Move it, kid," Prudhomme growled, at Lulu.

Lulu looked up at James, begging him to do something.

James looked down at Lulu and smiled.

"It'll be alright, darling; just go stand over there for a bit, please." James answered, pointing to a corner near the door.

Lulu nodded and went to stand in the corner her father had pointed to.

James looked at Lulu once more then went back to facing Prudhomme.

"So, looks like you found out who was living with you was a fake, huh?" Prudhomme questioned.

"It wasn't that difficult to determine a difference. I know James well enough to know that something was up, when I got home that night." Felix answered.

Prudhomme nodded.

"Well, I can't just have you two foil my plans...looks like I'll have to kill both of you." Prudhomme sneered.

Lulu looked at James, wishing she could go to him and hug him tight, though something on the inside of her told her that now was not the right time.

Felix looked down at his hand and noticed that the gun was still in his grasp. He looked back up at Prudhomme, planning the perfect timing to make his move.

Prudhomme glared towards James, again.

"You, I especially want to terminate. I know all of your past successes with Dr. No, the Russians, and Goldfinger. You may have outsmarted them, but you certainly have not outsmarted me, Mr. Bond." Prudhomme snarled.

James did not answer. He simply continued looking at Prudhomme directly in the eye.

"It's just logical that I end your life and legend right here, right now, Mr. Bond." Prudhomme sneered.

Again, James would not answer.

Prudhomme pointed his gun right at James and fired right at his chest.

"Daddy," Lulu wailed.

James dodged the bullet with quick reflexes. He was lucky to dodge such a short distant shot. The bullet ended up smacking into the cement wall and leaving a nasty dent in the wall.

Felix took his chance and fired his gun at Prudhomme. Prudhomme gasped for air, as the bullet entered into his middle chest cavity, then fell over silent and motionless. The two associates came in and tried attacking both spies. Felix took out one, and James did the same for the other one. Though trained professionals, they made it look as easy as saying the alphabet.

Felix and James looked down at the men who lay before them; all silent and quiet.

"I think that took care of them." Felix answered.

James nodded.

"I would agree with you in absolute confidence, Felix." James answered.

Felix smiled and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Daddy," Lulu sobbed.

James ran, jumped over a man's body, and picked up Lulu in his arms. He held her close to him, gently rocking her, shushing her, and gently kissing her tiny forehead.

"You're okay, you're okay...I've got you." James softly spoke.

Lulu grabbed onto her father tight, refusing to lighten her grip.

"Apres-vous," Felix answered, giving a hand gesture to James.

"Ah, merci," James answered, smiling.

The two men left the layer and returned back to their hotel to rest for the rest of the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

A bright, sunny day began the new day. Since he had not gotten the chance to do so, yet, James took advantage of using the hotel's pool and did some leisure swimming. He tossed Lulu up in the air and caught her on the way back down. Lulu giggled and cheered while doing so, making James smile, as well. After a while, he ceased the action, brought Lulu close to him and kissed her little cheek, making her beam like the sun in the sky.

Felix was on the outside of the pool sitting in a chair, trying to work a tan. He glanced over at the two and smiled. He lay his head back on the chair and continued tanning.

James walked over to a wall of the pool and leaned against it, holding Lulu in his arms.

"Well, what do you think; you like swimming, darling?" James asked his toddler.

"Yeah, Daddy," Lulu beamed.

James smiled and kissed her forehead.

It was not long before two ladies walked over and noticed the 00 agent kissing his little girl, making her giggle and laugh.

"Oh my God, what a cutie!" The blonde girl cooed.

"She's such a little sweetie!" The brunette adored.

James looked up, smiled, looked back at Lulu and smiled, then back at the ladies.

"Well, thank you," James answered, knowing they were referring to his daughter.

"Is she your daughter?" The blonde asked.

"She is; Lulu is her name." James answered.

"Oh, what a sweet little angel she is!" The brunette spoke, in awe.

"What a wonderful daddy, playing with his little daughter." The blonde cooed.

James smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," James answered, giving his attractive smile.

"I find him more attractive seeing this side of him." The blonde spoke, flirtatiously.

"Sure knows how to treat a lady of any age." The brunette added, attracted to the spy agent.

James smirked.

He was not surprised to find ladies attracted to him and find him handsome and suave, but it was the first time it was his daughter that helped him attract to beautiful young women.

Felix walked over and intruded with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Excuse me, ladies, but my friend here is having some bonding time with his little girl. I'll gladly escort you, though." Felix answered.

James looked at Felix smiling.

"Felix, I can stop swimming for a minute to talk to these two lovely girls." James answered, flashing his irresistible eyes at the two women. The two women could not help but melt over James and his good looks.

"Oh, James; let me have this one." Felix answered, smiling. It sounded almost as a plea to James.

James shook his head and smiled.

"Alright, Felix; I'll continue swimming with my little girl." James answered, not that it was a problem. He enjoyed getting some time with his daughter.

Felix smiled and looked back at the two ladies.

"So, have any of you two ever been salsa dancing?" Felix questioned.

"No, but we would love to go." The brunette answered, adoring Felix.

"Especially with some handsome devil like yourself." The blonde added. She ran her fingers on his broad chest, as she said this.

"Well then, why don't I go and show you girls a little thing or two on the dance floor." Felix said, inviting.

Both girls melted over Felix, and he took each of them arm in arm and off to the casino in the hotel for some dancing time.

James chuckled and looked back at Lulu. Lulu was smiling goofy and looking at James. He could not help but laugh.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." James answered, smiling.

"Daddy," Lulu sweetly spoke.

"Yes, Lulu," James answered.

She leaned her little head on her father's shoulder and wrapped her little arms around his neck. James smiled and held her close to him, kissed her little head, and then pulled her away to look at her, again.

"Well, shall we continue, where we left off?" James asked.

"Yay," Lulu squealed.

James smiled and the two of them continued swimming.


End file.
